


тепло нашей любви

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Поцелуи со вкусом горячего шоколада и объятья с ароматом любви.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	тепло нашей любви

Джош сидит на кухне, в руках чашка горячего шоколада, рядом его самый любимый человек, а за окном вечер. Может и ночь, время сейчас совершенно не имеет значения, оно течет, утекает, но сейчас здесь есть только они, и это именно то, что их волнует. Только это.

Джош греет руки о чашку и не может оторвать глаз от лица любимого: от глаз, цвет которых напоминает этот самый горячий шоколад, в которых так и хочется утонуть, от этих губ, которые так и хочется целовать, целовать, целовать, от этого очаровательного (самого красивого во всей Вселенной) носа, который так любит утыкаться в ключицу Джошу. И совершенно не важно, что Тайлер немного выше. Это не имеет значения, когда объятья — самое безопасное и комфортное место.

Джош смотрит на Тайлера, на его улыбку, и он знает, он уверен, что тот думает о том же. Он улыбается из-за этого еще сильнее, от чего ямочки на щеках становятся заметнее, на что Тайлер просто не может не обратить внимания. Тайлеру кажется, что вот-вот и он расплачется от того, как сильно он любит Джоша и насколько хорошо ему в эту секунду. Он не может держать в себе такое количество любви, поэтому сразу наклоняется и быстро целует Джоша в губы. Это должен был быть короткий поцелуй, но Тайлер просто не может оторваться от этих (любимых) губ со вкусом шоколада. В конечном итоге он просто перебирается к Джошу на колени. Он думает о том, что хочет остаться здесь до конца жизни.

Тайлер с трудом отрывается от губ Джоша, только для того, чтобы поцеловать в угол челюсти и уткнуться в любимую ключицу. Он прижимается к Джошу все сильнее, они пытаются быть еще ближе, хотя уже некуда. Тайлер теплый, а у Джоша всегда холодные руки. Он запускает пальцы под толстовку Тайлера, выводя какие-то узоры, грея руки себе и остужая кожу своему парню. Им не нужны слова, чтобы выразить свою любовь. Их прикосновения, их взгляды говорят за них.

Джош упирается носом в макушку парня и чувствует уже такой родной запах, в который он так сильно влюблен, тот, которым пропахла вся его одежда, но это делает его только (еще) счастливее. Он прикрывает глаза и вспоминает их первую встречу, первые взгляды, первые слова, первые (такие теплые и родные) объятья, первые поцелуи.

Он думает о том, как однажды не мог найти нужную ему аудиторию в университете, а Тайлер так удачно проходил мимо. Как Джош пытался как можно сильнее скрыть свое волнение и задать один вопрос. Как он был рад, что тогда встретил именно Тайлера. Как потом они иногда пересекались в коридорах их университета и очаровательно улыбались друг другу, кивая в знак приветствия. Как однажды вместо того, чтобы кивнуть, Тайлер подошел к Джошу и предложил прогуляться после пар, а потом ждал его на улице с двумя большими стаканами горячего шоколада. То, как постепенно это стало их традицией. Как смущенные улыбки постепенно превращались в робкие, а затем крепкие объятья, быстрые поцелуи в щеку, медленные и нежные поцелуи в губы. Но все так же на крыльце университета с двумя стаканчиками самого вкусного в мире горячего шоколада.

Джош вспоминает все их прогулки, долгие разговоры о чем-то важном и нет, комфортная тишина или громкие споры, это совершенно не важно. Все их прогулки, когда они просто шли рядом и будто ничего вокруг не существовало, только они. Джош вспоминает, как однажды решился взять Тайлера за руку, и думает о том, насколько правильным было это решение.

Джош вспоминает, как они гуляли до самой ночи, пришло время расходиться, а он не мог оторвать взгляд от глаз Тайлера, от того, как красиво отражались огни города в них. Вспоминает, как в этот момент он даже не понял, что хотел спросить можно ли поцеловать Тайлера, пока тот даже не дал Джошу договорить, прижимаясь к его губам своими. Он никогда не забудет их первый поцелуй со вкусом горячего шоколада.

Джош помнит первую ночевку вместе. Эти долгие теплые объятья, от которых так и веяло любовью. Он помнит каждую ночевку, но особенно отчетливо предложение Тайлера съехаться и первую ночь вместе в уже _их_ квартире.

Он вспоминает все и думает, что готов делать это каждый день. Он готов каждый день создавать новые воспоминания. Еще больше моментов, которые делают его все счастливее с каждой минутой, которые могли бы греть его в самые холодные дни, но это не нужно, ведь с этим отлично справляется Тайлер.

Джош думает об этом и не замечает, как Тайлер наблюдает за ним.

— О чем ты думаешь?

— Я люблю тебя, — а остальное совершенно не имеет значения.


End file.
